


Beating the Doldrums

by CKVdprwx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Dildos, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKVdprwx/pseuds/CKVdprwx
Summary: Jet Star's bored. Show Pony has a gift for him. Please don't try this at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volrosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volrosso/gifts).



> I forgot to take my ADD medication for two days (remember to take your meds kids) and when I finally did, I saw Fitz wanting jetpony so I wrote this and sent it on anon (this one has minor changes). Also, I figured since school never has nor will teach me xe/xir pronouns, I should learn them myself. Turns out that I think I prefer them over my born ones :p
> 
> possible sequel idea, please comment if you're interested in it: http://mgmks.tumblr.com/post/158711365404/hc-based-on-that-jetpony-fic-i-sent-you-on-anon

Jet Star was bored. You would think being a famous rebel living in the desert would be interesting, but nah. It's a fucking desert.  
_Why would there be anything to do?_ Jet muses, _I may not have access to a shower, but I still get shower thoughts._ Jet snorts and moves back so that he's more supported in his current position on one of the booths in the diner.  
"Knock knock motherfucker, you better be up, 'cuz I've got a little somethin’ I think you’ll like,” someone yells from outside the diner.  
Jet jerks up, surprised by the sudden appearance of his (partner? datemate? lover? main source of orgasm?), Show Pony.  
“As long as it's not scorpions on your nipples again, I'll love it," Jet shouts back as he sits up and stretches after laying down for so long.  
"I already told you, we need to spice up our sex life an' since we live in a goddamn desert, I had to get creative," Pony answers as xe skates on in to the diner.  
“You were bleeding; I’m not into that,” Jet retorts.  
“Well, you’re right and cozy with Poison, and who knows what goes on in his head. How was I supposed to know that he doesn’t mind meld with his crew?” Pony asks, stopping right in front of Jet.  
“Good point,” Jet says, turning over Pony’s words in his head  
“You said you got somethin’ for me?”  
“That’s right, sugar,” xe says, pulling off xir helmet. "Since you didn't like the scorpions Mad Gear gave me, I thought I'd try something a little more conventional.”  
_Oh no,_ Jet thinks, _am I about to discover a new kink or have to clean up blood for the third time today?_  
“Hey loverboy,” Pony says, snapping xir fingers in front of Jet and giving him the ‘hey, listen to me’ look Jet is all too familiar with. “I’m just gettin’ to the good part. Anyways, you know that cactus I was telling you about a few days ago? The one that looked like a rock with flowers?” Jet bites back a smile, remembering one of the recent days filled with crazy shit he’s had since he’s met Show Pony.  
“Well, I went back to get another look at the cactus,” Pony explains. “And, lo and behold, I saw that one of its arms was on the ground. I couldn’t help but grab what I found…”  
Xe starts looking in the bag Doctor D gave xim while Jet stares, half waiting for a joke or punch line, half in terror at what Pony found.  
“Here it is!” Show Pony shouts, brandishing his find in the air.  
Jet tries to follow the object as Pony waves it around and explains some of xir plans for them.  
“Hold up,” Jet says, knowing that if he doesn’t ask questions now they won’t be answered. “What is it?”  
Pony stops midsentence and lowers xir arm with Jet’s…surprise. “I thought it was obvious? Well, anyways, it’s part of a cactus arm, since a whole arm is too-”  
“Show Pony, I have not, and never will, use a cactus as a dildo,” Jet states as calmly as one can when in such a situation. Xe eye rolls at Jet.  
“Of course not. You can’t use the outside of one, unless you’re really into pain like SOME people,” Pony says, giving Jet another one of xir looks for when the two of them are talking with the rest of the Killjoys and someone _(Ghoul)_ else starts convincing the others to join in on some incredibly stupid shit.  
_Damn,_ Jet thinks, _xe looks amazing when I don’t follow xir logic._  
“It’s a dildo made out of a cactus arm, but without needles and inside out!” Pony yells, throwing some of his ever-present pocket glitter on Jet’s right. Jet frowns, trying to understand why xe's first use for a cactus was to make a dildo. The glitter doesn’t faze him anymore.  
“Why would I, or anyone else, want and or need a dildo made from a cactus?” Jet asks. Show Pony grins at him.  
“So that the next time Val tells you to fuck a cactus, you can tell him you already did!”  
“That’s…not a bad idea-“  
“And so we can start gettin’ down with your kinky side!”  
Jet laughs at his (datemate? partner? lover?)’s enthusiastic face. “Well, if it’s to get Val to shut the fuck up, I’d gladly fuck a cactus for you,” Jet says, his love for Show Pony reflecting in his eyes. "But I can’t do it without-“  
Pony clamps xe’s hand over Jet’s mouth. “Shh darling, don’t ruin the magic.” Jet can’t help but smile even harder at that, letting his eyes crinkle in the corners just the way he knows xe loves.  
_It’s never a dull day when Show Pony's around,_ he thinks, _and thank god for that._


End file.
